tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Hatt
Lady Jane Hatt Lady Jane Hatt (née Brown) is Sir Topham Hatt's wife and the sister of Sir Handel Brown I. She is also the mother to Sir Charles Topham Hatt II, the grandmother to Stephen and Bridget Hatt, the aunt of Sir Handel Lloyd Brown II, and the sister-in-law to Sir Lowham Hatt. Bio Lady Hatt occasionally helps her husband with railway business, and the engines sometimes go to extreme lengths to help throw parties for her birthday. She likes the railway, but had a certain dislike for Annie and Clarabel until they were cleaned and repainted. Although her husband runs a railway, she likes a day out on a boat or in their car. Percy had the job of taking Lady Hatt to Great Waterton for a surprise; to see the brass band. Persona The engines are extremely fond of her and like when she visits the railway or rides in one of their coaches. A kind and gentle woman, Lady Hatt usually praises the engines for their good deeds. Appearances Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; seventeenth season only) * Jules de Jongh (US; thirteenth season onwards - excluding seventeenth season) * Fu Suzuki (Japan; fifth and seventh seasons) * Ikumi Sugiyama (Japan; tenth - thirteenth seasons) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; fifteenth season onwards) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; thirteenth season onwards) * Benedikte Kruse (Norway; thirteenth - fifteenth seasons) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Gabriela Guzmán (Latin America; thirteenth season onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; tenth season onwards) * María Sánchez (Spain) * Susa Saukko (Finland) * Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) Trivia * According to Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, Lady Hatt's birthday is during the summer. * Lady Hatt is the only human character to have a namecard. * In the Magazines, Lady Hatt is commonly referred to as "Lady Topham Hatt". She is occasionally mistaken for Dowager Hatt also. * Lady Hatt has changed a few times through the series: ** In the third season, Lady Hatt's appearance drastically changed. ** In the seventh season, she had less makeup on. ** From the twelfth season and onwards, she gained her red lips. ** Her eye colour also changed several times, they were blue in season one, black in seasons three through nine, blue again in The Green Controller, black again from the rest of season ten until The Great Discovery, and brown from season twelve and onwards. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) Gallery File:ThomasinTrouble18.png|Lady Hatt in the first season File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman9.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman30.png File:AScarfforPercy44.png|Lady Hatt in the third season File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty9.png|Lady Hatt in the fifth season File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty83.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty94.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday4.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday7.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad253.png File:TheGrandOpening10.png|Lady Hatt in the seventh season File:ThomasandtheTuba2.png|Lady Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt in the eighth season File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic8.png|Lady Hatt with Sir Topham and Dowager Hatt in the ninth season File:LearningSegment43.png|Lady Hatt in a ninth season Learning Segment File:TheGreenController49.png|Lady Hatt in the tenth season File:WhichWayNow21.png|Lady Hatt with Sir Topham, Stephen and Bridget File:WhoCanTakeThem10.png|Lady and Sir Topham Hatt in a tenth season Learning Segment File:Toby'sTriumph96.png|Lady Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt in the eleventh season File:TheGreatDiscovery538.png File:PercyandtheBandstand55.png|Lady Hatt in CGI File:DoubleTrouble50.png|Lady Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt in full CGI File:Toby'sNewWhistle28.png File:DayoftheDiesels435.png|Lady Hatt with Dowager Hatt File:Up,UpandAway!65.png File:ExpressComingThrough74.png|Lady Hatt in the sixteenth season File:WaywardWinston7.png|Lady Hatt in the seventeenth season File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress90.png|Lady Hatt at Ulfstead castle covered in jam File:LadyHatt'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Lady Hatt's Trackside Tunes Namecard from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party File:LadyHattPromo.jpg|Head-on model promo File:TheGreatDiscoveryLadyHatt.jpg|Lady Hatt in The Great Discovery File:LadyHattbyRichardCourtney.png|Lady Hatt as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:TheTreasureHunt2.jpg File:Lady Hatt CGI Sketch Design 1.jpg|Twelfth Season CGI concept art File:Lady Hatt CGI Sketch Design 2.jpg File:Lady Hatt CGI Sketch Design 3.jpg File:Lady Hatt CGI Sketch Design 4.jpg File:Lady Hatt CGI Sketch Design 5.jpg File:Lady Hatt CGI Sketch Design 6.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSirTophamHatAndLadyHatt.jpg|ERTL (Right) File:WoodenRailwaySirTophamandLadyHatt.jpg|Wooden Railway (Right) File:BrioSirTophamHatt&Friends.png|Brio (Lower Left) File:LadyHattTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Humans